There are many methods for capturing particulate matter suspended in water as it passes through piping or tubing, e.g. drain piping, and drain lines, installed on the inside and outside of buildings and other inhabited structures. To accomplish capture of particulate matter, a filter apparatus is placed at the input end, the output end, or inline with the piping or tubing between its influent and effluent ends.